


Theoretical Trigonometry

by Gigi_Sinclair



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Sinclair/pseuds/Gigi_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy is intrigued by Abed's Doppleganger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theoretical Trigonometry

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 1x17, "Physical Education."

Troy was used to dreaming about Abed. He'd been doing it pretty much since the day they met.

At first it was the usual stuff: fighting a league of Human Being mascots in the swimming pool. Chasing Fievel down a series of ever-narrower hallways until they emerged in Troy's third-grade classroom to find everyone turned into singing rats. Winning "America's Got Talent" with a four-way juggling act including Starburns and the cafeteria lunch lady.

After a while, the dreams started to get weirder. Their wacky adventures started to feature less badass fighting and juggling and more kissing, but Troy didn't mind. When the kissing became hot sweaty sex on the library couch, Abed's bunk bed and occasionally on the hood of Jeff's Lexus, Troy still wasn't upset. It was just the result of Abed's "Kickpuncher" sex scene and Troy's lack of dates and Dean Pelton's weirdly specific motivational speeches about what Troy's team should do to their opponents on the football field or after the game. Dreams were just dreams. As Troy's Nana had once told him, "Dreaming about success don't mean you're not a failure," and dreaming about sex with Abed didn't mean Troy was gay.

Troy was so used to it that when he found the drawing of Abed in his new Spanish textbook, he paused for a second and wondered if it was another dream. He used a trick he'd picked up after the fourth time Abed had forced him to watch "Inception": he closed his eyes and tried to imagine how he'd come into the room. He'd been in the hallway before, talking about football with some guy he didn't know but who obviously was a huge fan of Troy's. Before that, he'd lined up unsuccessfully for chicken fingers and tried to convince Pierce that Shirley wouldn't be turned on if he called her "Oprah's little sister." So not a dream, then. Troy suppressed a sigh and showed the picture to the group.

***

Troy didn't get home until late the night of Jeff's billiards victory. Jeff wanted to celebrate, of course, and Britta and Annie wanted to "make sure Abed wasn't heartbroken." He didn't look heartbroken. Troy didn't know why they thought he would be. There was obviously something off about Jenny Adams. She hadn't even given Troy a second glance, even when he was standing right there.

Troy did want to ask Abed about one thing, though. "Dude, isn't it weird finding someone who looks just like you?" It had been weird to Troy. He'd stared at White Abed--Joey-- until Joey turned and said, "You got a problem, douchebag?" It sounded so much like Abed doing a De Niro voice that Troy turned away before he started laughing. After December 10, he needed a good long break from fighting, and Joey looked like he could throw a punch.

"Not really." Abed shrugged. "Everyone has a Doppleganger somewhere. Usually played by the same actor using a split screen. It's a really old technique, they won a special effects Oscar for it with the 1945 movie 'Wonder Man'..." Troy pretended to listen, because that was what he always did, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have two Abeds.

Later, after Troy had sneaked in past his Nana, who was asleep in the living room with her mouth open, Troy found himself standing in the Greendale cafeteria. The walls were covered in a weird fluorescent green slime, like something from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and the tables seemed to be constructed of roast beef sandwiches, which seemed a little odd, but this was Greendale. Troy thought about how he'd come into the room before assuming anything. He couldn't remember. Sweet. He was about to take a big bite of the table when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, Troy." Troy turned around. Abed was standing behind him in a suit, smoking. Literally.

"Hey, man. Sandwich?" He pulled a piece off the closest chair and offered it to Abed.

"I was in the mood for...something else." Abed raised an eyebrow. He was using the same fake voice he'd tried on Annie earlier. It was hot and all, but Troy never knew how long he had in dreams like this, and nothing killed a morning boner faster than waking up to Nana screaming for Troy to bring her a cup of chicory. Besides, as fun as it was to dress up and pretend, Troy always liked Abed best when he was being himself.

"That's cool, man, but I gotta tell you, I've never really seen 'Mad Men.' Nana cancelled our cable after she caught me watching 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.'"

"So you've got a thing for twins?"

Troy turned around. Joey was standing behind him, wearing one of Abed's hoodies. He sounded a lot more like Abed than he did in real life, and not only because he wasn't calling Troy a douchebag. Troy swallowed hard and choked on his sandwich.

"Interesting," Abed nodded thoughtfully, as Troy coughed. If this had been real, Abed would have had some twin-related movie reference on hand, but Troy didn't know any. Instead, Abed stuck his hand into the waistband of Troy's pants and yanked him forward. Troy dropped the sandwich. What looked like a three-foot-long Fievel in an orange sombrero ran up and grabbed it, but Troy was past caring about that. Abed fell to his knees, taking Troy's jeans with him, while Joey came up from behind and put his mouth against Troy's ear.

"How do you feel about teamwork, Troy?"

"Yes," Troy replied, which wasn't the coolest thing he could have said, but which was the most realistic part of this dream. In real life, the closest he'd ever come to a three-way was when Annie and Britta cornered him to complain about Jeff.

***

It was, in a word, awesome. Abed was always good in these dreams, but Joey had a surprising talent for butt stuff, and by the time Troy's alarm went off, he was pretty sure they'd invented at least seven entirely new positions. Although he was going to have to do some thorough Internet research to be sure.

It wasn't the raunchiest dream he'd ever had about Abed. It wasn't even the weirdest—that had to be the zero-G monkey suit sex after they'd seen "2001: A Space Odyssey"—but when Troy got to school, he found himself feeling strangely awkward about it.

It wasn't because of Joey. Troy seriously doubted they'd ever see that guy again, which was fine. One Abed was enough for anyone, although if the real Joey's tongue was anything close to as talented as it had been in the dream, Troy definitely understood Jenny Adams' obsession. But for the first time, as well as waking up sticky and vaguely guilty, Troy had woken up with a strange lump in his throat. Not a lump like he got when he watched sad movies or when he failed a test he'd tried really hard on or when he saw a particularly beautiful arabesque, a lump like there was something big that needed to come out.

Abed was sitting by himself when Troy came into the study room. He looked up and smiled, and Troy had to say something.

"Hey," he began, not really sure where he was planning on going from there.

"Hey," Abed replied.

Troy licked his lips. "Listen, man, I..." He didn't have the words for what he wanted to say. He wasn't even sure they existed. Worse still, he remembered exactly what he'd been doing before he came into the room. He cleared his throat. "Do you...do you think there's someone out there who looks just like me? You know, like a Chinese Troy...or something?"

Abed seemed to consider this. "Yes," he determined. "He's probably really great at kung fu."

"Yeah." Troy smiled. "Of course he is." He held out his fist for a bump and sat down beside Abed.


End file.
